


Wanting to feel

by Tamina_Belikhov



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Lonely Bucky Barnes, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamina_Belikhov/pseuds/Tamina_Belikhov
Summary: When Nala finds herself at the wrong place at the wrong time and meets the winter soldier she is in for a wild ride. He takes in interest in her and takes her with him. And then just takes her.I have no excuses for this. Just wanted to practice writing some smut before i continue my main story
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 45
Collections: Bucky and or winter soldier centric





	Wanting to feel

Nala was woken up by the sound of birds, whistling in the sky, and the sun coming through her windows. She turned to look at the clock. The red digits told her it was around 8 and time to get out of bed. She stretched and began her morning routine. This included a good shower, an average breakfast, and then it was out the door and off to work.

She works at a small company that mainly focuses on organizing schedules of private individuals or other organizations. She mainly did paperwork and odd jobs, but she liked the routine and made enough to get by.

Her colleagues gave her a warm welcome as she entered and she took a few moments to catch up before starting her work. It was a slow day and when the end of the work hours came, she decided to stay late so she could finish the job.

Bram stopped by around 7, asking if she wanted some coffee and she nodded with a smile. She continued with her task until she heard a loud clang and scream coming from the kitchen.

Worried about Bram, Nala stood up to investigate, walking carefully through the now dark building. She made her way through the breakroom, doubling her speed. She heard another pained cry, and as she sprinted inside she came to an abrupt stop.

What she saw there made her turn pale. The body of Bram was lying next to that of the other coworkers. The latter two had their throats cut, but Bram wasn't so lucky. She could see multiple stab wounds and a lot of blood.

Standing above all these bodies stood a man. He was wearing leather pants, tactical gear, and a black combat mask. Heavy boots standing in the still growing puddle of blood. Long brown hair framed the mask. The arm that wasn't clad in leather seemed to shine in the small light of the microwave.

Scared, Nala took a step back, alerting the man of her existence. He reacted immediately and raised a gun towards her, stopping her in her tracks. Before anything else happened Bram started coughing, pulling the man's attention back on him.

Nala reacted out of pure instinct trying to stop the man and ran towards him, planning to stop the gun.

It went about as well as you’d expect. Before she could even touch him, his shining arm raised itself, grabbing her by the throat as he shot Bram.

In a rage, Nala started attacking the arm that was holding her and yelled at him in anger. He turned his face towards her and tilted his head almost in curiosity. He seated the gun in its holster and raised his hand to slowly touch her face in wonder. She shivered at the contact. He seemed so concentrated he didn't notice Nala grabbing a glass, hitting him with it on his shoulder.

The man didn't even flinch. But he did let go of her to brush the glass off of his arm. Nala took that chance to grab a vase and hurl it towards him. The vase missed its target, but Nala kept finding other objects to throw at him. She yelled at him. Hoping someone would come and save her before she too, was killed.

Her physical and verbal assault were short-lived when the man grabbed her by the throat again, holding a knife to her face. Nala glared at him, not wanting to appear weak as she felt fear flow through her body, looking straight at the small darkened glasses of his mask.

The weird staring contest seemed to last for ages, but then something changed in the man's posture. He pocketed the knife and instead of her neck, grabbed both her wrists in his shining hand and started to leave, taking her with him. Desperately she tried to escape his clutch but she started to realise his iron grip might actually be some type of iron and not just weird armour.

Outside the building stood a black motorcycle he pulled her towards. She tried desperately to stop his mars, planting her feet in the ground, but it was pointless. He simply manoeuvred her behind him, her arms around him and bound her wrists in front of him. Because her arms weren't that long, and the bounds pretty tight, she was forced flush against him, the edges of his tactical gear pushing into her stomach.

She tried protesting again but her voice was lost in the sound of the roaring bike and he drove away with a dizzying speed.

The ride was uncomfortable. The man, whom she guessed was a soldier, drove recklessly and way too fast. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything around her.

The dare devilling drive came to a halt next to a small abandoned building. Nala had no idea where they were, not recognizing her surroundings.

He freed her bound wrists, and the moment she could move she scrambled away from the motorcycle, turning towards the soldier. He moved off of the vehicle with a lot more grace and faced her. He seemed to observe her, but Nala couldn't be sure, his mask obscured his expressions from her and it made her very anxious. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he wanted.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?'' She yelled. He didn't react at all and simply stood there, observing. Nala had had enough of it and marched toward him angrilly, planning to remove that stupid thing from his face so she could confront him head-on. The moment she came even close to his mask his metal appendage grabbed her hand, stopping her movements. He turned around her hand in his and pulled her inside the house closing the door.

It was a large room with little to no furniture. There were a small kitchen, a couch and a table. There was a lot of dust. Nala guessed this wasn't a frequently visited place. Deciding this was not where she wanted to spend the evening, she started fighting back again, hitting his shoulder and scratching at his mask.

He threw her on the floor out of reflex but not before she had hit the straps of the mask, letting it slide down. He lifted his hands and finally removed it, showing his face. Nala wasn’t sure what she expected, but not this. 

Under normal circumstances, this would have been the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Sharp jawline and soft cheekbones, smooth cheeks with a bit of stubble, and long lashes framing icy blue orbs. But there was no warmth, no emotion at all. His empty eyes made it one of the most terrifying faces she had ever encountered.

"What do you want?" She tried again, hoping to gain anything from the now maskless face, but he stayed expressionless. After a few horribly awkward minutes he finally answered. "To feel." It was spoken so quietly Nala could barely hear it. "What do you mean?" She was confused, the scary man almost looking like a kicked puppy for the moment. "You made me feel, and I want more of if." His voice was low and rough as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Well I don't know if I can help you with that, I don't even know who you are. You just took me and I don't....." While talking she unconsciously took a step forward and the soldier reacted with a primal instinct. He grabbed her by her throat, cutting her tirade short, and pushing her against the wall. Before she could even react, his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss.

He took her breath away, literally and figuratively. Nala’s arm came up, trying to push him away. He reacted by grabbing her wrists with his metal hand and forcing them above her head, using the rest of his hard body to pin her completely to the wall while still plundering her mouth.

His hand on her neck loosened a little. Nala gasped as she tried to get some air into her longs. His kiss was desperate and starved, as if he hadn't done this in ages and it was almost a bit clumsy, as if he didn't really know what he wanted, just that he wanted it desperately. She started to realise what he meant with ‘wanting to feel something’. The prospect was equally scary as somewhat arousing. 

She was rudely jerked from her musing when the hand that was on her throat let go and went down, tearing her blouse open and giving him access to more of her skin. He used this opportunity to kiss her down, from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone. Before she could stop herself, a stuttering moan escaped her lips. 

The sound awakened something in him and he bit down, hard. Nala let out a painted cry, flailing helplessly with her legs. He took the opportunity to push one of his legs in between hers, the friction making Nala's skin burn. The grip on her wrists became painful and she once again whimpered as his other arm grabbed her thigh and hoisted her leg up, draping it over his hip.

The pain in her wrists only spurred her on and she looked up at him with fire in her eyes. He towered over her, almost a head higher than her, his body completely surrounding hers. His face was once again expressionless, except a small glint of hunger in his eyes which frightened her as much as it made her warm and breathless. She whimpered lightly from the intensity of his stare. 

The soldier reacted with a confused look that seemed out of place in the situation. He let go of her wrists and before Nala could react his metal hand disappeared underneath her skirt, touching her most private place. He brought his arm back up again, looking at the now moist fingers. A smirk appeared on his face from the sight, he looked her in her eyes with a newfound hunger and Nala was sure he was gonna take her right there and then against the wall. 

But the soldier had other plans and let his metal hand slip back down under her skirt, his fingers moving against her experimentally, she was completely lost. Her now free arms could do nothing but grab onto his tactical gear, feeling the muscles beneath. 

The metal fingers found just the right spot and Nala's whimpers raised in volume. The soldier picked up his speed and the one leg that was still on the ground started to shake. If she hadn't been pinned to the wall she would've slipped down. 

Somehow he knew exactly what worked and what didn't, he reacted to the smallest shifts and sounds she made. The heat in her skin began to gather in her centre and started building up, setting her whole body on fire.

His kisses continued during the touches and she started to kiss back with just as much hunger. He kissed down her throat again, his rough voice whispering words in a language she couldn’t understand while slowly building up the pace and pressure with his fingers. 

Nala didn't stand a chance, the heat exploding through her body made her gasp. The soldier gave one of those damned smirks again before his face went back to its stoic expression.

He took his chance to grab her other leg, draping it on the other side of his hips, and lifted her up while he kept kissing her throughout the orgasm. Her arms flew around his neck in an attempt to stabilize herself. 

He walked towards the couch and sat down on top of it as he let Nala straddle him, all the while continuing to devour her mouth. His hand came up, grabbing her hair, gently pulling it so he could have better access to her neck. Nibbling and biting, leaving bruises in his wake. She moaned subtly again, still slightly dizzy from the orgasm, and he growled. The metal arm that was on the small of her back pushed her even closer, as if afraid she would disappear.

That was until Nala yelped out of pain. She wanted to move her arm, but cut herself on one of the knives hidden on his tactical gear. He grabbed her wounded arm and carefully looked at the wound before licking it. "Not the poisoned one." She heard him murmur before she was flipped around, landing on her back with the soldier still between her thighs. 

He sat on his knees and started to open the straps and zippers from the vest and removed it from his body. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and Nala was mesmerized. He was as muscular as she expected, hard lines on his toned body. There were also a lot of scars littering his torso, the biggest one by his shoulder where the metal arm was attached.

Before she thought it through her hand went up, desiring to touch it. On instinct he stopped her, harshly. He grabbed the upcoming arm with his one hand, the metal one holding a knife to her throat. She had no idea where it came from and she lifted her arms next to her head in surrender. The lustful haze was replaced with fear.

For a long second he looked at her, clearly conflicted with himself. Nala was breathing heavily, her breasts moving up and down and pulling the soldier from his internal debate. His eyes came into focus again and glanced down. In a movement too fast for Nala to recognize, he took the knife away from her throat and used it to cut her clothes, leaving her bare for his eyes. The icy blue orbs looking down with an intensity that had her squirming.

The threatening expression had left his face and lust had replaced it. He moved his hand, groping her roughly while the metal arm went down, pushing the skirt up her thighs, snuggly fitting in between them with his hips.

He ripped her panties away, easily finding her sweet spot again, stroking her until the heat was building up again and he had her trembling.

His movement stopped. She vaguely registered the sound of clothes moving and then she felt him inside her, filling her up completely. Nala let out a small whine. It was stretching her to her limits and she needed more than a moment to accommodate him.

The soldier had moved his hands to either side of her head, keeping his full weight from her and was looking down on her to gauge her reaction.

He was everywhere, around her, inside of her, and in front of her. His glare freezing her, while the rest of his body was setting her on fire. And when the last sign of discomfort left her face he started moving.

He was touching places she didn’t know existed and before she knew it, she was shivering in pure pleasure. Her arms moved up from the couch, along his arms, and grasped at his torso as she looked for some resemblance of control. He fastened the pace, hitting a spot that made her toes curl and her nails dig into his back.  
He drove into her with an unearthly speed, growling in her ear "Krasivaya devushka krichit’ za menya." the rough words sent shivers straight to her core. He slowed down a bit, one hand finding its way into her hair, pulling on it so he could angle her head, giving him access to her neck.  
Somewhere along the way, Nala had given in and she willingly bared her neck, moaning when he nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.  
Then the soldier stopped, and for a moment Nala was very confused, but then she saw him standing up and sliping his pants of his legs. It was indeed as big as it felt and Nala coloured crimson under his heated glare. He moved towards her again and flipped her on her stomach, kneeling in the back between her thighs and entering her again.  
The angle was different like this and Nala buried her face in the pillows of the couch, trying to silence her whimpering.  
The soldier was not having it, he grabbed her hair and used it to pull her up against him. With her back flush against his hard chest he started his rhythm again, metal hand coming down in front of her, finding that sweet spot again, all the while hammering into her with inhuman strength.  
This time when Nala came she saw stars. A spasm rolling through her had the soldier grunting. He pushed her down, picking up the speed once more, taking her breath away until his movements started to become frantic and then came to a halt, panting, using his metal arm to keep some of his weight from her.  
He slid out if her and pulled her in a desperate embrace, clinging to her with a need that seemed foreign to him, as if he was afraid she would disappear. "Thank you." he whispered with more emotion than he could remember ever having. "Thank you for making me feel."

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was a lot of fun writing this. Please let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Note of beta by the word tactical: I read testicles
> 
> Note of beta: oeh raunchy, me likey
> 
> Disclaimer. I dont own bucky sadly


End file.
